An Accidental Reunion
by FeelingMyself
Summary: When Sango meets her old slayer friend and she decides to stick to Inuyasha and the group will Sango be able to prevent Miroku's hands from wandering near her friend? Or will Miroku have the last laugh! Read to find out! Pairings Mir x San
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to an already published story is purely coincidental.

Well guys so here goes my first fic!!!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review and don't worry about flaming me cause I wont take your comments in a negative way!!!!!

**  
Reunion of the slayers**

"Is anything wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he stopped all of a sudden.

"It's a demon! I can smell it." He retorted back picking up his fighting stance.

"I can also sense it. And it seems we are in for some action." Said Miroku in what was almost a carefree voice. He had been traveling for a long time with the group and it was obvious that it had become a sort of daily routine for them.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed in what was a sort of concern in her voice "I don't think you should take these demon things so casually." As she said she also got her Hiraikotsu ready.

Miroku was about to say something as a loud "KAAAA" was heard in the distance!!!!! It was a bird demon and it was definitely not in any playing mood.

It raced towards the group, Inuyasha just managed to dodge it as it came back for round 2.

"Windscar" yelled Inuyasha as he drew his sword.

"Inuyasha I think you need a little more target practice" chuckled Miroku as he saw the energy attack miss the demon.

"Oh yeah" he growled back as he saw the bird going for the Houshi "Lets see what YOU can do."

Miroku was far from intimidated. As expected he dodged the bird even hitting it with his shaft in the process wounding it. But his celebration was short lived as the bird headed for Kagome inspite of its injuries.

"Kagome watch out" yelled Inuyasha when Sango came in between Kagome and the bird. In one leap he landed next to Kagome and helped her out of the danger zone but Sango was completely knocked out.

'_If something happens to Sango I will never be able to forgive myself'_ thought Miroku as he raced towards Sango to protect her, the bird came back for the unconscious Sango. Miroku was ready to suck the preying bird in his wind tunnel when all of a sudden a strange yet familiar sound echoed all over. '_No, it cant be'_ thought Miroku as he saw a boomerang much similar to Sango's only black came out of nowhere and slashed the bird into two.

The bird gave out a huge wail in its dying moments but Miroku was to preoccupied to see that. As he and the others turned around they saw a tall woman in a demon slayers costume standing there. She was almost like a mirror image to Sango.

"Uh………..hhhhhhh" cried Sango as she regained her consciousness.

"So long time no see" said the mysterious girl as she walked over towards Sango and helped her up "Remember me?? My dear Sango " she said in almost a mocking tone.

"IT'S YOU" Sango said, her eyes shot up, there was clearly a look of disbelief in her face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

………………………………………….THE NEXT DAY………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So you mean to say you two know each other" said Inuyasha in his usual cocky yet relieved tone "Let me get this straight you two were friends when you were children and even learnt your demon slaying lessons together"

"Yes and then one day when the day came when one of us were about to be chosen as the future leader of our tribe they chose Sango over me, and from that day I left the village in search of my own adventures" finished the mysterious Ex-Slayer who named herself Nanami.

"But why did you leave" asked Sango as the others looked on "Was it because of me?"

Her words were cut short by the other slayers immediate response "NO!!! To be honest I never wanted to be a demon slayer, I always wanted adventure and the monotonous 'Slay a demon as some wealthy lords wants so' life did not appeal to me, throughout the time I stayed I always wanted to do this so when I was not elected I decided to fulfill my dreams and hit the never ending road."

"But you never told me anything about her to anyone" complained Kagome to Sango.

"I never really pondered over my past and so it never ever came to my mind to be honest" replied Sango.

"You should have atleast told me about it" said Miroku.

"So that you could drool over Nanami too you lecher!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mocked Inuyasha.

"So are your other friends this beautiful as well" said Miroku turning towards the semi blushing Nanami who obviously liked the compliment although disguised her reaction quite well for anyone to notice, it was again obvious that Miroku completely ignored the hanyou.

"Don't get any ideas monk" warned Sango "She is much more violent than me and besides she is definitely harder to reach than anyone you even tried so if you know whats good for your health you better watch your step."

"I am Miroku and let me introduce you to the rest of the group" said Miroku as he grabbed the other slayers hand and kissed it earning a dirty look from Sango, "let me introduce you to the rest of the group." As he tried to ignore Sango's _'I am gonna screw you bigtime'_ look deep inside him a voice whispered _"Miroku, this is_ _gonna be all the more challenging and all the more fun."_

………………………………..QUITE A BIT OF INTRODUCTION LATER……………………………………………………………………………….

"So you are practically demon slayers who are looking for Naraku"

"Yup"

"So now that we have finally met what are you going to do henceforth" Sango asked.

"Why don't you come with us" Kagome suggested.

"Not a bad idea "replied Nanami after some thought "But only if the group wants me"

"Oh come on it will be so much fun" Kagome was persistent.

"We should not force her" said Sango almost as if she didn't like the idea, her mind was now revolving entirely around Miroku, two females in the group was bad enough but if the Boy:Girl ratio started to increase theres no telling where his roaming hands could go, and she would have some stiff competition even within the group, as if all the other women outside the group weren't bad enough!!!

But to her disappointment none of the group seemed to resent Nanami's inclusion and especially Miroku, it was as if he was on cloud nine. She herself could not resent it as she didn't want to make her old friend think that she hated her or something!!!

"Now I bet the houshi's cheeks are going to be slapped all the time" joked Inuyasha.

Nanami was obviously clueless about what Inuyasha was talking about but she was going to find it out sooner rather than later.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So what do you think??? I think I will be adding a few more chapters by the end of this week but don't be surprised if you see some changes sooner. Oh, and once again don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to an already published story is purely coincidental.

Well to be honest I had thought of making this a oneshot but I guess I got a little busy and it's fate got twisted, anyway I didn't make anyone wait too long for the last chapter, to tell the truth I had almost finished this when I posted the last part so here it is, the final chapter, Please note the authors note below as well after you finish the story. So here goes………………….(Please pardon the peculiar chapter name but I think it's relevant)

**I love you Nanami and sincerely hope that you go to hell**

"So a half demon, a holy monk, a reincarnated Miko, AND a demon slayer you have got quite a combination here!!! So who is the leader?" asked Nanami.

"Not really we don't really have a leader we all just stay together, like a family!!" said Sango, "But I want to correct you on a misconception, there is nothing holy about the monk!"

"But there must be a head; there are two males in the group who is the strongest?"

"Obviously it's me" yelled Inuyasha.

However Miroku remained silent, "Wont you object to that" Nanami asked him.

"We never had a real fight so no one really knows, then again just because Inuyasha says so doesn't mean I am weak does it? He says so all the time!" said Miroku.

"Why don't you settle your differences with a fight right here right now?" Nanami's comments made both Sango and Kagome a little careful.

"No I don't think that's necessary, besides both of them helped each other on numerous occasions, I don't think anyone of them is better than the other" said Kagome hoping to calm the two males.

"Really", said Nanami turning to Miroku, who wasn't really bothered by the entire situation, "Is that so Miroku?"

"Well I am but a human so I will leave others to be the judge, I don't believe in judging my own self, and being a monk I don't believe in unnecessary violence."

"You have got quite a few high morals in your life don't you?" said Nanami.

All of the group almost tumbled over her comment, Sango was almost struck by lightning, _'that lecherous monk is behaving like a perfect gentleman! Was that possible?' _

"You could say so" said Miroku ignoring the open jawed stares.

'_Whats wrong with him?'_ Thought Sango _'I am sure that he has developed some kind of scheme to seduce her'_

………………………………………………………….After a while………………………………………………………………………………………..

'_Whats wrong with Miroku? It's been almost two days since Nanami joined our group still Miroku hasn't tried anything with her, did he really give up on womanizing after proposing to Sango or is he sick?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and almost at the same time…………………….

SLAP

"Finally, I knew you would not be able to check your hands" yelled Inuyasha with a sigh of relief "Nanami don't walk beside the guy" he said not bothering to look.

"But I am not walking with him" Nanami's voice was heard and almost immediately everyone turned their eyes towards Sango. Yup if it hadn't been Nanami then it had to be her!!!!!!!! Miroku walked on with his read cheek as if nothing had happened but as those two were at the far back of the group so perhaps Nanami didn't understand the whole situation.

As another hour of walking came to an end the group came to a beautiful place by a hillside.

"Lets camp here for today" suggested Kagome

Though unwillingly Inuyasha agreed. As they settled Miroku and Inuyasha returned with the firewood and the news of a hot spring not far away. As the girls made their way to the spring Inuyasha and Miroku sat beside a giant tree. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Miroku do you think you are alright?" said Inuyasha with a genuinely concerned looking face "You haven't tried anything with Nanami, is it some lecherous scheme of yours or have you really corrected yourself before Sango leaves you permanently?"

"Neither" said Miroku with a half smirk on his face, "Hey Inuyasha don't you think there is something strange about Nanami?"

"No, why whats the deal?"

"Well for starters even Kilala stayed away from her, Nanami is a girl from Sango's past, so Kilala should be utmost friendly with her but that's not the case, and then again she was almost too friendly with me! Tell me Inuyasha if you were a woman and you meet a long lost friend like Sango who asks you to stay away from a certain man what would you do?"

"Stay away from him, I guess" Inuyasha with a bit of uncertainty in his face.

"But Nanami is almost trying to force me into groping her"

"But maybe she has fallen for you!"

"So quickly? I don't think so; I don't like two types of women, Inuyasha, those who take a long time to fall for me, and those who fall for me instantly."

"For once monk I think you have a point, so what do you think her intentions are?"

"I think we will have to wait and find out."

………………………………………………….Meanwhile at the hot spring ……………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure you are done Nanami? The waters fine why don't you sit here for some more time?" asked Kagome as Nanami prepared to exit the spring.

"No it's allright, besides someone has to cook dinner and as I am new I better start making myself useful."

As Nanami left Sango asked Kagome, "Hey Kagome what do you think is wrong with Miroku? Don't you think he has been acting strange?"

"You are right, you know I am in doubt as to whether Nanami is a female or not cause if it had been so then Miroku should have atleast earned one slap from her by now!"

"Men are weird" muttered Sango as they dropped the topic.

…………………………………………………..At the camp………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Nanami, you're back so where are the others?" asked Inuyasha.

"They will be back, hey Miroku do you think you can accompany me to the hotspring, I think I left my boomerang there! Please help me find it"

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and winked, Inuyasha nodded as Nanami and Miroku made their way to the spring.

…………………………………………………..At the spring………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where do you think you left your boomerang?" said Miroku.

"It must be around here somewhere but do you think it's that important?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after all, it's quite a romantic full moon night, and better things can be done other than searching for a boomerang" she said untying the upper part of her kimono a little exposing her cleavage.

"Well if you insist how I can say no" said Miroku approaching her with some intent.

He almost raced towards her pinning her now shivering body against a tree. He firmly held her hands behind her back as his eyes started to roam over her well toned and structured body. He then lowered his head as he soft kissed the bend of her neck. He could feel her breathing get heavy. "I can keep on going for as long as you want baby" he whispered into her ear as he slid his hand behind her to fully untie her robes, her visage which was now dripping with perspiration as he continued to play with her. He kneaded her breast lightly and stroked his thumbs over two small bulges that protruded through her top. As her kimono became undone she could hear his words as he said "Baby I am gonna make you scream my name so loudly that even Inuyasha will envy me!" And as soon as he was finished much to her surprise he stepped back, her now bare bosom almost whimpered and stiffened. She looked at him with somewhat disbelief in her eyes.

"Too bad you were not human otherwise all what I said could have been true" said Miroku and almost instantaneously "Windscar" came a noise as Miroku shifted his position in a second, a wave of pure energy surrounded the area and in less than a second the ground on which she stood on was covered with her dead carcass which attained it's true form of a hideous demon"

Meanwhile the commotion had already brought Kagome and Sango there who saw her once best friend turn into a demon. Inuyasha came out from behind the bushes. "You boys have some explaining to do" said Sango turning over to the boys.

………………………………………………………………….At the camp that night………………………………………………………………………...

"So what you're saying is that Nanami wasn't the old friend Sango knew but another puppet of Naraku who was literally trying to create differences within this group!" said Kagome as she sat beside the fire.

"Yes and we wouldn't have found out if it hadn't been for Miroku!" said Inuyasha as he patted him on his back.

"How did you even start to suspect her?" enquired Kagome, "Naraku did such a good job out of her that even Inuyasha couldn't smell Naraku's stench, and there was no spider mark on her back as well!"

"Well Naraku did a good job at hiding his trail but he could not cover it entirely!" said Miroku in a coy tone, "Nanami could hide herself as long as she was conscious but when she slept the spider mark reappeared on her back, though it was a little faint but after some observations I was sure that she had some kind of connection with Naraku, after that when I asked Hachiemon to go look for your old friend, the real Nanami, he returned with the news that a girl named Nanami supposedly an ex-demon slayer had returned to the slayers village and now she is married too and has kids!"

"So that sorts it out then" sighed Kagome with a feel of relief, "Naraku must have dug up some information on Sango and used her weak spot against………."

"Hey wait a minute!" Kagome's words were cut off by Sango, "How did you see Nanami's bare back?"

"Well" said Miroku, the nervousness and fear in his voice was understood even by the rocks and trees, "I…I…….I can explain…..it's like this that eh……."

"I WANT AN ANSWER AND I WANT IT NOW" roared Sango.

"Well when the entire group slept I couldn't resist and decided to……… well………..caress her when accidentally her kimono got loose and I happened to notice the spider!!! I will never do it again I swear!!!!" sweat was dripping from his forehead as he said this but no one really had the time to notice as he embarked on a frantic run.

"I will kill you today and make sure you don't do this ever again" yelled Sango as she chased him like a mad woman, Hiraikotsu in hand!!!!!!!!

"Sango" pleaded Miroku as he continued to run, "If you kill me now you will become a widow even before you are married!!!"

"I don't mind staying a virgin for the rest of my life if that's what you are pointing at"

"But I do" shouted Miroku as the pair got out of sight.

"And I thought he was finally becoming a gentleman" sighed Kagome, "Do you think they will be allright Inuyasha?"

"Yup, they'll be allright, by the way how do you think they will make up this time? I bet it's gonna take atleast a month"

"Nope, they will probably start talking in less than a week"

"Well all I care right now is the food ………….Hey where is it??" Inuyasha almost gasped.

"I thought Miroku was about to prepare it…………wait a minute………….oh no the supper is burnt, COMPLETELY!" complained Kagome.

"Why does this happen to us??????????" both whined staring up at the heavens.

Authors note:

I know that some of you might have forgotten **Hachiemon **but I am leaving a description of him to rake your brains:

Hachiemon

**Hachiemon****:** Miroku calls him _Hachi(I think)_. Hachi is a very loyal friend of Miroku! In one of the episodes he took the form of Miroku to sell fake seals and exorcisms and have his way with the ladies. The eventual result was that while Hachi was being assaulted by a weasle demon, Miroku intervened and saved Hachie from the is a shape shifter (most probably) and sometimes takes the group from one place to another by changing into a……..well……..inflated balloon like creature.

Now that this story is finished, don't forget to review! They are the only things I live for!!!!!!!!

Anyway special thanks to demonalchemist5 for being my first reviewer.

Anyways now that you have read the story let me ask you what was the wisest (or the best) quote that Miroku (or rather I, me myself & yours truly) said?

Ans: To me I think it was when he said to Inuyasha "I don't like two types of women, Inuyasha, those who take a long time to fall for me, and those who fall for me instantly."

So what do you think? Oh and once again don't forget to review!!! Please answer my above question through them as well!!!!!!!!!!! I am also preparing a Sesshomarou x Kagura pairing so watch out!


End file.
